Save the Last Dance
by Sunlight Rocket
Summary: Kind of short, takes place during days of the bike gang. Rocketshippy, but nothing really happens. Please read and review!!!


Disclaimer: All right, I don't own Pokemon or anything like that. I just own the plot. There, happy? Oh, and the story really has nothing to do with the movie, which was great (and I don't own *that*, either!)!!!!!!!!!   
  


**Save the Last Dance**

  
Jessie sat on her bed, engrossed in some magazine. It was raining outside, so the bike gang had taken the day off.   
"Whew, geez, it's raining Meowths and Growlithes out there!" James burst in the door of the room that he shared with Jessie at the gang's hideout.   
Jessie threw him a towel. "Here, don't get everything all wet."   
"Thanks," he said, catching it. He dried off his hair, then went around the corner to change into some dry clothes.   
Jessie rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet back and forth. "If I have to be cooped up inside all day because of the weather, I wish it would at least snow."   
"Hey Jess," James came back out and threw his towel across a chair. "What are you reading?" He moved to where Jessie was.   
"Um, this? Um, I-uh, I mean--It's nothing!!" She quickly closed the magazine.   
James wasn't fooled. "What is it?" he asked teasingly.   
Jessie's face flushed crimson. "It's nothing, really!" She tried to hide it underneath her pillow, but James was too quick and wrestled the pillow from her grasp, sending it sliding across the bed. The two best friends gaped at it for a moment, something reminiscent of horror written across their faces, before Jessie threw herself on top of it. She started kicking at James behind her. James just rolled his eyes and grabbed her ankles, which made her thrash about even more. He sat on the backs of her legs, pinning them down, and leaned close to her ear.   
"Give me the magazine, or else." he threatened.   
"Or else what?" she challenged.   
"Or else I do this!!!" He immediately began tickling her sides.   
Jessie let out a scream that could send a Marill into shock, but James was used to it. "Stop it!!" she squealed, trying desperately, but failing to, escape the tickle attacks and keep a hold on her magazine. She couldn't, though, and watched in terror as James pulled it away from her reach.   
"Hey! That's not fair!!! You know I hate being tickled!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Well, like you always say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokemon battles!"   
"Shut up!!" Jessie yelled and lunged for him.   
James jumped out of the way and ran for the opposite side of the room. He opened the magazine up and frowned. "What's the big deal? This is just another one of those teenage girlie, boy band and hair tips magazines." He sounded disappointed.   
"Yeah, well, can I have it back?"   
"Sure, take it." He tossed the magazine to Jessie.   
"Thank you." she hissed, opening the magazine rather roughly and reading nothing in particular. She hoped that if James thought she was reading, he might drop the subject.   
No such luck.   
"You know," he said, smirking ever-so-slightly. "I really don't see why you like that magazine so much. I mean, You've never shown interest in stuff like that before...."   
Jessie let out an agitated sigh and slapped the magazine shut. "Look, it's no big deal. And you're right, I usually *don't* like these. But it had an article in it about this big, prestigious dance school, so I stole a copy."   
James's mouth dropped open. "Y-you like d-dancing?!" His eyes watered and he bit his lower lip as he started laughing silently.   
"Well, I never had any formal training, but I have learned a few basic steps. I've just always thought that it was so beautiful to watch." She smiled and looked up at James, who was turning purple. She shook her head and threw a pillow at him, which hit him right in the face. He stumbled backward, then fell to the floor in hysterics, unable to control his laughter anymore.   
Jessie found herself becoming very angry with James, which surprised her, because she *never* got that mad at him. She got up and stormed over to the door, glaring down at James as she passed. "I'm *so* glad you're amused." she said, her voice drenched with sarcasm. She yanked open the door.   
"H-hey-hee-hee-heeeee~Jess,- hm-hmhmhmhm-where are you going? *Snort* HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HM hm hm-teeee *hee~hee~hee*............... HAHA-HA-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!"   
"Out." Jessie growled, stepping outside and slamming the door hard behind her. _Damn,_ she thought as soon as she was out. _It's cold out here. Cold and wet. _ She didn't especially care, though. She just needed to get out of there. Why was James laughing at her like that? _ Even my best friend thinks I'm a joke. _ She slowly made her way across the bridge to Sunny Town. It seemed like she couldn't do anything right. _I flunked out of Pokemon Tech, I've already been told I'd make a horrible Pokemon nurse, and now my best friend in the whole world is laughing his head off at the idea that I could be interested in dancing...._ She sighed and gazed skyward at the angry thunderclouds overhead. She remembered as a little girl she had loved to dance, and her mother, Miyamoto, would teach her new steps all the time. Even though she had never really wanted to be a dancer, she still cherished the memory of her mother telling her what a beautiful little dancer she was. "But the point is," she spoke aloud, "James laughed at me.". She kicked a small stone a few feet in front of her. "Jerk."   
  
James stood in the doorway, watching for Jessie. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He knew she hated being laughed at. He sighed and shut the door. I was times like this that made him wish he knew more about Jessie's past. He knew her mom had died when Jessie was younger, and that was about it. _Of course, she doesn't know so much about *my* past, either, _he thought. He shot a glance toward the clock on the wall and wondered how long Jessie would be out, and hoped she was all right. James walked over and flopped down on the couch, wondering how he could make it up to her. Suddenly, he got an idea.   
  
Jessie had made it to Sunny Town a while ago and hung around some shops and places. However, she was tired of being wet and cold, so she decided to head back. Besides, she didn't have any money, and she was to drenched to steal anything, so she saw no good reason to stay. _Maybe I was too hard on James. I mean, it's not like I've ever told him anything about my past. He pretty much figured out on his own about my mom dying....On the same token, though, he never tells *me* anything about *his* past. Still....._ She stopped, realizing that she was at their door. Maybe I should apologize for getting so angry.... She considered this for a moment, and decided that she would only apologize if *he* did it first. She turned the knob and swung the door open, gasping when she saw what James had apparently been up to while she was gone. The room was completely dark, save for the dim light put off by thirty some candles placed in various little clusters around the room. Jessie stepped inside, not caring that she was dripping all over everything. She wondered what exactly James was up to as she scanned the room for him. But instead, a small piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and strained a bit to read in the lack of light. Her name was neatly handwritten across the front. Jessie unfolded the note and read James's beautiful handwriting.   
_ Jess,_   
_ I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I hope you know that you're my best friend in the whole world, and you mean more to me than anything else. Can you forgive me?_   
_ Always,_   
_ James_   
Jessie closed the letter, trying not to cry. Suddenly, she sensed something behind her.   
"I thought you could use this," James said, wrapping a towel around her.   
"Thanks," she replied, smiling.   
"So, uh-"   
Jessie hugged him. "I forgive you," she reassured him, then added, "and, I'm sorry, too."   
James smiled back at her. "Apology accepted." He saw her give him a suspicious look. "What?"   
"What are you up to?" she asked.   
He grinned and went over to the small stereo they had and turned it on. Some slow sort of soft rock melody poured from the speakers. James walked back to a stunned Jessie. "You said you liked to dance, didn't you?"   
"Yes," she said, stepping to the center of the room.   
"Then," James came up to her and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"   
Jessie placed her hand in his. "Definitely." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.   
James put his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. "You're welcome," he murmured back.   
And, without knowing it or meaning to (and neither one would ever admit this), they were falling in love with each other. 

~*~Well, I hope you liked it!!!! All flames will be handled by Yugure, my purple Meowth, so ha!!!!~*~   
~Sunlight Rocket   



End file.
